Decisiones
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Él ya sabía claramente que existía algo entre los dos más que amistad. Aparentemente, todos los demás ya sabían y los únicos ciegos eran ellos dos. Pero tenemos la regla que se le había sido inculcada: Prohibidas las relaciones dentro del equipo. Pre-Tokyo. One-Shot. RobStar.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos Titanes? Espero que bien, como siempre.

Sí esta vez me la bañé, ya pasó casi un año y yo sigo sin actualizar en este sitio. Mi falta de imaginación era lo que me mantenía de escribir. Bueno, después de todo este tiempo de reposo, finalmente les traigo esta pequeñita historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños._

**ADVERTENCIA**_: Un par de palabras son maldiciones. No son muchas para no salirme del rating T._

* * *

Era una fresca y bella mañana de Abril. Se podía sentir el ligero rocío matutino caer sobre su piel y se veía en las ventanas del techo. El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana en punto y el tráfico en las calles de Jump estaban siendo llenadas por las personas desesperadas queriendo llegar a sus trabajos puntualmente. Se podían escuchar desde donde él estaba el claro sonido de los cláxones y algunas sirenas sonar. Gracias al cielo que los oficiales de policía se podían encargar de eso… por lo menos. Generalmente, siempre había caos a esta hora pero como la Torra de los Titanes estaba claramente alejada de todo el embotellamiento, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Él ya había hecho su ejercicio previo de una hora en el gimnasio, se había duchado y alistado. El entrenamiento se había intensificado desde el día de ayer y dudaba realmente que su equipo realmente se fuera a levantar, especialmente Chico Bestia. Los criminales cada vez se hacían más fuertes y obviamente, ellos tenían que estar por encima de ellos. Así que él incrementó la rutina dándoles a los Titanes una hora más y con una notable extensión en el circuito de entrenamiento. Los podía comprender, ¡hasta para él era pesado! Pero el por el bienestar del pueblo y de ellos mismos, era necesario hacer los ajustes.

Robin sonrió al sentir la brisa del aire pasar por su rostro y cuerpo entero. Este día sería diferente, algo le decía. Un gran cambio estaba por suceder y a juzgar su intuición, sería para bien. El sentimiento positivista lo hizo que riera ligeramente sin razón al irradiar tanta alegría. Lo único por lo que sabía que estaba feliz en este momento era simplemente porque tenía vida, de ahí en más el conocimiento le fallaba. O quizá un mosquito mágico le había picado. Estos eran los momentos en que nadie más lo veía actuar como un niño sin preocupaciones, ratos en los que ha llegado a cantar. La única persona que lo había visto así de su equipo era Starfire, y sólo porque lo agarró descuidado.

Starfire.

Otra sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el día de ayer. Después de haber terminado el respectivo ejercicio, los dos fueron caminando a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomar una buena ducha. Gracias a Cyborg, los Titanes ya no tenían que pelear por el único baño que había en un principio. Siempre eran guerras constantes cuando alguien estaba usando el baño y a otra persona le llegaba una emergencia. Además, cada quien necesita su privacidad. Una vez Cyborg le jugó una broma a Chico Bestia jaqueando el código de la puerta y entrando a robar todas las toallas disponibles y su ropa mientras él se bañaba. El verde no se dio cuenta y cuando quiso salir, tuvo que hacerlo en forma de cheetah corriendo hacia su habitación, cubriéndose sus partes y escribiendo la combinación de la forma más rápida posible. Cyborg no lo dejó en paz después de eso. Y fue por eso que Robin dio la orden de que en cada cuarto se implementara un baño.

En eso que los dos venían de regreso, las risas y comentarios no faltaron. Parecía que no había forma de detenerlos. Lo que había acontecido ese día desde temprano parecía épico y era una de esas veces en que querías que el tiempo se detuviera y seguir disfrutando del momento por el resto de tu vida. Tan bueno fue la jornada que hasta Raven rió un poco. Cyborg y Chico Bestia casi podían jurar que Trigon regresaría a causar caos otra vez. Todo parecía perfecto.

Y lo era.

El cuarto de Starfire estaba primero que el de él e hicieron la parada para que ella entrara. Siguieron riendo un poco hasta que la pelirroja dijo:

"¡Este ha sido un día glorioso día, Robin!"

En su habitual expresión de alegría, abrazó al Chico Maravilla, a quien atrapó desconcentrado. Casi llegaba a perder el balance y en un acto vergonzoso, que cayeran ambos al suelo, ella encima de él. Si Chico Bestia se enterara de eso y tomara foto, tendría suficiente con que amenazarle. Agradezcamos a todos los dioses que eso no sucedió ni que Bestia pasó por ahí.

"Me alegra que lo pienses," Le contestó, "También me la he pasado muy bien."

Cuando dijo la última palabra, le regresó el abrazo y sintió algo. Era de forma inexplicable, no podía deducir qué era. Ni su entrenamiento intenso con el Caballero de la Noche lo ayudarían a definir. El querer estar así por un ratito más no le haría daño. Esta sensación era algo nuevo y que le causaba… ¿nerviosismo? ¿Ganas de ir saltando por la pradera como niña?

Malditas hormonas, él ya sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Por no podía. Claramente no.

Ella rompió el abrazo y se dirigió hacia él, "Tomaré una ducha. Gracias por acompañarme a mi habitación."

Starfire le sonrió y entró a su cuarto. Robin sólo se quedó parado regresándole la sonrisa y diciéndole adiós con la mano. Él podía jurar que esa sonrisa era diferente a las demás. ¿Acaso era más coqueta ¿Muy atrapa-chicos-con-problemas-hormonales? Quizá el tener que dar órdenes por ese día le estaba matando y estaba alucinando.

Y eso era lo que estaba pensando en ese instante.

Él ya sabía claramente que existía algo entre los dos más que amistad. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de ello antes de que quedaran varados en el planeta, quizá cuando ella estaba a punto de casarse con esa bola asquerosa o en una de sus múltiples batallas en donde mutuamente se salvaban. El punto es que había llegado a la conclusión de que sus sentimientos por la princesa alienígena eran diferentes que el cariño que sentía por los demás Titanes. Aparentemente, todos los demás ya sabían y los únicos ciegos eran ellos dos. La verdad, cuando estaba con Starfire todo era diferente y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Se sentía libre y podía discutir con ella cualquier cosa (claro, que no fueran cosas de intimidad masculina). Ella era tan alegre que la sacaba de sus momentos más tristes y siempre que le gritaba o le trataba mal, la que encontraba una razón por la que él se sintiese así. Era maravillosa.

Pero tenemos la regla que se le ha sido inculcada desde que su entrenamiento con Batman inició: Prohibidas las relaciones dentro del equipo.

El ser héroe no es fácil y consume gran parte del tiempo. _'Estas siempre ocupado y no puedes tener tiempo para distracciones mayores. Consintiendo a tu novia o poniéndole atención a sus caprichos.'_ Es lo que el mentor de Robin le había enseñado. Aparte, aunque él ya sabía que Starfire era una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente, tenía miedo de que alguien la utilizara en su contra. El mostrar sus sentimientos de forma pública es una manifestación de debilidad. Siempre. Ese es uno de los usos principales de usar la máscara; no sólo sirve para proteger tu identidad, sino para intimidar y no dejar que los demás vean lo que realmente sientes.

Robin estaba asustado. Aunque sus deseos de estar con la hermosa chica pelirroja residente eran realmente grandes, sus responsabilidades como héroe estaban primero. No podía dejar de proteger al mundo solo porque sus hormonas le pedían a morir que estuviera con ella. Sería el peor novio del mundo, si poder atenderla todo el tiempo y manteniéndola alejada mientras él se encerrara en el laboratorio del crimen. Además, él no tenía la seguridad de que Starfire aceptara su propuesta, ¿o sí?

Estúpidas excusas. Ni siquiera había tenido una relación últimamente para poder asegurar eso.

'_¿Me atrevo o no?'_

'_¿Y si me rechaza?'_

'_¿Estoy listo para esto?'_

'_¿Si le pasa algo por mí culpa?'_

"Tus pensamientos me están colmando la paciencia." Se escuchó una voz monótona por detrás.

Era Raven, quien estaba acompañada por una taza de té. Por las mañanas, a veces se topaban los dos mientras esperaban a que el sol saliera y disfrutar del amanecer. Algunos días no hablaban y solo disfrutaban del momento, o platicaban sobre cosas personales. Aunque su confianza máxima estaba con Starfire, todavía no se sentía listo para decirle cosas sobre su infancia y momentos más deprimentes. Algún día, pero todavía no llegaba. Como Raven agarró más confianza con él desde el incidente de su padre, ella también le decía cosas que a los demás no.

"Lo siento." Le contestó Robin.

La peli violeta caminó hasta acercarse a la orilla por donde él se encontraba. "En veces he llegado a pensado seriamente en romper nuestro lazo mental. Tus emociones pueden ser más estresantes de Chico Bestia," Raven le sonrió y continuó, "¿Quieres contarme que pasa?" Lo miró mientras que le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"Uhh…"

"¿Sí?"

Robin estaba indeciso. Para esto de los sentimientos nunca había sido bueno, y si fuera una materia en la escuela, estaría totalmente reprobado y se quedaría por el resto de su miserable vida en el mismo año. Si le decía a Raven, tenía la seguridad de que no le diría a nadie y que podía descargar todo con ella. Pero el punto era cómo. Muy y apenas el cobarde se podía admitir a sí mismo que le gustaba Starfire. Le faltaban bolas para hablar.

'_Y así te le quieres declarar a Star, Grayson.'_

Raven se dio cuenta claramente de eso y le decidió ayudar, "¿Te preocupa que Starfire no te acepte por tu falta de huevos?" Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró. Él se quedó un poco sorprendido por la selección de palabras que había utilizado, pero no dijo nada.

"No sólo eso…" Robin le dijo a la vez en que se llevaba la mano derecha a la cabeza para rascarse, "Es que… Tú ya sabes, uhh… tengo… tengo miedo."

La chica enfrente de él tomó un poco más de su té, "¿Miedo de qué, si quisieras explicarte?" Genial, este era el momento.

Con un gran respiro, el joven que todos allá afuera consideraban maravilloso, expulsó lo que tenía que decir.

"Miedo de ser el peor novio de todos. De que ella esté lastimada física o psicológicamente por mi culpa." Admitió.

"¿Y por qué tienes miedo si no lo has intentado?" Le contestó.

"Porque no quiero arruinar nuestra relación."

"Su amistad no cambiará."

"Soy un cobarde, lo sé."

"Déjame decirte algo, _'chico maravilla'_," Raven le dijo con un tono serio, "Ella no te va a estar esperando por el resto de la eternidad. Hay muchos chicos en esta ciudad y en cualquiera la que visitamos que desearía estar con ella. ¡Y mira! Tú tienes el lujo de tenerla viviendo bajo el mismo techo. No sabes lo que tienes porque lo tienes, pero cuando lo pierdas, vas a estar lamentándote de no haber hecho nada al respecto."

Robin estaba callado y no sabía para donde voltear. Él ya sabía todo eso, y se lo habían repetido varias veces, pero él tercamente negaba todos sus sentimientos y les daba la espalda a todos aquellos que le mencionaban eso. Pero esta vez no planeaba hacer eso, ya que estaba hablando con Raven, una de las únicas personas en las que a veces le tenía miedo. Starfire era su hermana. Cuando juegan con familia, es algo serio y ella no lo tomaba como juego. Los Titanes eran su familia y si alguien le hacía daño a cualquier miembro, esperaría lo peor.

Raven tomó aire y continuó, "Starfire te ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, soportando tus cambios de actitud y malos comportamientos hacia ella. Ha detenido a los demás de querer matarte cuando le cierras la puerta en la cara o cuando le gritas." Ella volteó para un lado y movió la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo, "Star me cuenta _todo_ lo que pasa entre ustedes dos: desde que le abres la puerta hasta que le agarras la mano para enseñarle un movimiento. Ustedes dos parece que llevan de novios años; varios de nuestros enemigos piensan que ya estaban saliendo. Así que no me vengas con esa mierda de 'soy inexperto en las relaciones amorosas' porque parecía que ya estaban en una."

El chico la miró sorprendido. Raven nunca hablaba mucho, pero esta vez se había emocionado en contar toda la verdad. Cuando iban a conferencias de prensa o algún evento público podía jurar que había personas que gritaban "RobStar" sin parar. Parecía que los pulmones y gargantas de esos aficionados estaban más grandes que los de una persona promedio. Una vez, X le dijo algo relacionado con "tu atractiva amiguita pelirroja" lo cual lo hizo enfurecer no sólo porque Star podría estar en peligro, si no porque le había llamado atractiva. Lo cual no podía negar…

"Me pregunto, ¿por qué yo?" Miró a Raven con confusión en el rostro.

"Eso no me lo preguntes a mí, a ella sí."

"Tienes razón." Fue todo lo que pudo salir de los labios de Robin. En un impulso y tomando a Raven desprevenida, la tomó en un abrazo. "Gracias."

La gótica le regresó el abrazo y le contestó, "Para eso están los amigos." Le dedicó una sonrisa y luego continuó. "Será mejor que bajemos. Cyborg preparará el desayuno y quiero estar ahí antes de que él y Chico Bestia empiecen a pelear."

Robin dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, "Eso es cierto. Vamos." Y los dos caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Hoy sería el día.

El día en que se le declararía a Starfire.

* * *

"Starfire, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y… no, eso no."

Robin estaba impaciente practicando en su cuarto cómo le diría. Él había planeado llevarla a cenar al nuevo restaurante de la ciudad esa noche, ya que el crimen había bajado considerablemente esos últimos días y pensó que sería la oportunidad ideal. Si algo pasaba, ya era mala suerte. Juraba que más nervioso no podía estar y que hasta las palmas de las manos le estaban sudando. Sólo esperaba que no pareciera totalmente idiota cuando le fuera a decir.

Ya tenía todo planeado: la reservación en ese restaurante exclusivo estaba lista, las flores especiales estaban en camino y un bello pero sencillo collar en forma de corazón estaba siendo diseñado especialmente para ella. Robin había organizó todo eso en una simple mañana, y por ser un Titán, le dieron descuento y preferencia en algunos lugares. Los dueños de los negocios se alegraron de que los regalos fueran para Star, diciendo que ya era hora. Sólo faltaba una cosa…

La invitada.

En eso se encontraba el joven maravilla, buscando la forma para confesársele y cómo invitarla. Ya había gastado muy buenas selecciones de palabras que al final desechaba y buscaba otra opción. Mientras hacía eso, maldecía a Batman por no enseñarle sobre los sentimientos y a su organismo por no ser capaz de controlarse y ponerse rojo la mitad del tiempo. Cada vez que pensaba en algo, pensaba que no era suficiente para expresarse. Esto era un círculo de nunca acabar.

Ya había visto películas, leído artículos en revistas y escuchado consejos de cómo decirle a esa persona especial lo mucho que te importa, pero si no pensaba que la idea era inútil, se le olvidaba la que mejor consideraba. Luego empezó a poner peros a sí mismo y a pensar negativamente, pero la voz de la conciencia (mejor dicho, de Raven) hecha presente en algún tipo de sensación, lo hizo olvidar ese tipo de pensamientos. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y aunque el preferiría que fuera un poco más tarde que temprano, ya había ordenado las flores. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Decidido, se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta para poder salir a buscar a su ahora mejor amiga. Sorpresivamente, no sentía nervios y mantenía una cara seria. _Lo mejor sería no pensar nada hasta llegar_, él pensó. El cuarto de Starfire en el piso inferior del de él y a unos cuartos de distancia de la escalera. Paso a paso se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, que era la habitación de susodicha joven que lo traía con la hormona vuelto loco. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta para llegar al pasillo de su cuarto cuando la alarma se activó.

'_Genial, excelente momento, quien quiera que seas.'_

Con una prioridad en la palma de la mano, salió corriendo y tomó el elevador. Rápidamente presionó el botón y las puertas de acero se cerraron para poder transportarlo al centro de operaciones. Lo bueno es que no se encontraba tan lejos de donde estaba. Los cuartos de los Titanes se habían colocado en un área razonable para llegar a lo que sería la cocina, sala y centro de reunión de todos. Se abrieron las puertas y para su sorpresa, Starfire se encontraba ahí dentro. Todos ya estaban allí, el único que faltaba era él para que diera las órdenes.

"¿Quién es esta vez?" Dijo Robin entrando en su modo de líder.

Cyborg escribió unos códigos en la computadora central de los Titanes y rápidamente se abrió el localizador con una foto del criminal que decía ser no identificado. Era del sexo masculino (si eso no era un traje y holograma, ese era hombre), su máscara tenía la mitad de color rosa y la otra azul celeste. En el centro de la frente tenía un círculo tridimensional que dividía los dos colores antes mencionados. El diseño de la parte de la boca se asimilaba al de un felino, y también poseía colmillos. En la parte superior de sus orejas la máscara terminaba de forma puntiaguda. Sus ojos eran blancos y delineados de color negro de forma rasgada. Probablemente este personaje tenía orígenes asiáticos.

"Nuevo viejo, no sabe a quienes se enfrenta." Dijo Chico Bestia frotándose las manos lleno de orgullo.

"Informes sobre él, Cyborg." Cuestionó el líder de los Titanes.

El joven cibernético buscó un poco más en la computadora y salió un archivo en blanco. "Aquí no hay nada." Le contestó.

"No sabemos de qué sea capaz, así que tengan cuidado," Robin le advirtió a su equipo, "¡Titanes, ataquen!"

Y con ese grito, los cinco se dirigieron a combatir a ese nuevo villano que amenazaba con el mismo objetivo que los demás, destruir la ciudad, un _hobbie_ que los héroes nunca entenderían.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Dejen todos sus comentarios en los reviews y sus críticas constructivas. No tengan miedo a poner comentarios de ese tipo, es para el bien del escritor y ustedes tendrán futuramente una lectura digna de su tiempo.

Y _Teen Titans Go! _Tendrá su comic. Sin duda lo compraré y también sus temporadas en DVD que saldrán en Marzo 4.

Para aclarar algunos mal entendidos, la historia es pre-Tokyo; el villano que describí es Saico-Tek y cuando van a pelear contra él es el inicio de la película. Por ende, ya sabemos cómo acaba Misión Tokyo.

¡Gracias por leer!

_Merci beaucoup pour vous commentaires._

_Believe in yourself._

M.A.


End file.
